


Nunca es demasiado tarde (Stony)

by Andreetaag



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Post-World War II, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Dos soldados de la segunda guerra mundial, Steve y Tony, se enamoran.El miedo al desprecio y al rechazo los hace tomar algunas decisiones que no querrían.Un Stony basado en los años cuarenta y en la serie de dos capítulos Man in an orange shirt que les recomiendo con creces si no la han visto, es preciosa.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Como ya he dicho en la descrpición, es un Stony basado en la serie de televisión Man in an orange shirt.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

El país estaba en plena guerra con los nazis. Steve y sus hombres ya habían llevado a cabo varias incursiones por Europa, saliendo victoriosos de todas ellas.

Se encontraban volviendo a la base después de una misión de rescate. Habían pasado un par de días fuera y ahora tendrían otro par para descansar. Al llegar, la base estaba completamente alborotada. Había más hombres de lo normal moviéndose de un lado a otro y sin prestarles la mínima atención.

“¡Steve!” le llamó la voz suave de la agente Carter. Steve se giró de inmediato con una leve sonrisilla en los labios.

“¡Hola, Peggy, ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?” preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

“Ha venido un grupo de soldados nuevos. Están haciendo las presentaciones” le avisó la chica. Steve asintió despacio.

“Creo que iré a descansar un rato, estoy cansado. Nos vemos, Peggy” dijo mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta y se encaminaba a las habitaciones que tenían para ellos.

Al llegar a su habitación después de una ducha con agua fría, se puso al pie de su cama para empezar a ponerse alguna prenda más cómoda para descansar. Un ruido lo sacó de su tranquilidad y se giró rápidamente terminando de ponerse la camiseta.

“Mierda” escuchó de la boca del hombre que había entrado a la habitación cargado con un par de maletas gigantes y dándose golpes con todo lo que encontraba. Steve arqueó una ceja.

“Ese lenguaje, soldado” le amonestó divertido. El hombre dio un pequeño traspié al escucharlo y se irguió en su sitio de inmediato.

“Ugh, no, por favor” le respondió haciendo una mueca de asco que divirtió todavía más al rubio, “Solo Tony, Capitán” añadió divertido el moreno.

Steve lo miró más serio esta vez, fijándose en él. Su pelo moreno y sus ojos color miel que parecían decir todo lo que el hombre sentía. Una barba con una forma demasiado extraña para la época y que, sinceramente, no había visto nunca. El hombre tenía los labios finos y… Steve dejó de mirar en ese punto. No sabía por qué se había quedado tan embobado mirando al hombre enfrente suyo. Lo peor, era que este parecía divertido por su acción.

Al final, Steve carraspeó y señaló su equipaje.

“Creo…que te has equivocado de habitación” le dijo sin poder soltar la mirada de sus ojos. Tony hizo una mueca de decepción.

“¿Tú crees? Qué pena” dijo, y a Steve se le erizó la piel y tembló en su sitio mientras asentía levemente, “me iré entonces a buscar mi cuarto” añadió girándose para abandonar esa habitación.

“Steve” le dijo el rubio sin pensar.

“¿Perdón?” preguntó Tony deteniendo su camino hacia la salida.

“Mi… mi nombre, es Steve, no Capitán” respondió completamente avergonzado. Tony no pudo evitar reír y mirarlo de arriba abajo, analizándolo.

“Bonito nombre, Capitán” fue lo que dijo con una gigante sonrisa y saliendo definitivamente por la puerta.

Steve apretó sus manos en fuertes puños y pensó en darse cabezazos sobre la primera superficie que encontrara, ¿Qué mierdas había sido todo eso?

++++

Unos años antes, su padre le había dicho que debía empezar a trabajar en su empresa de armas para ayudar en la guerra. Él no quería por nada del mundo trabajar con su padre, así que lo que hizo fue enlistarse en el ejército. Fue realmente divertido ver la cara que había puesto Howard Stark cuando su hijo le había dicho lo que pensaba hacer.

“Querías que ayudara en la guerra, ¿no? Eso haré” le había dicho con sorna.

Ahora, después del duro entrenamiento en la base de Estados unidos y muchas misiones allí, por fin lo habían llevado a una base en Europa. Él esperaba poder salir a alguna misión pronto porque llevaba ya dos días allí sin hacer nada y empezaba a aburriste.

Para colmo, la comida era de lo más asquerosa. Dio un rápido vistazo al comedor donde estaban la mitad de los soldados comiendo y sonrió cuando vio a uno en particular que le llamó la atención. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la mesa donde el otro hombre se encontraba.

“Buen provecho, Capitán” dijo sentándose enfrente del rubio, quien levantó la cabeza del plato y lo miró con una mueca por el nombre.

“Ya nunca más volveré a ser Steve ¿cierto?” preguntó hundiendo sus hombros.

“Lo dudo” le respondió divertido el moreno antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de pequeñas misiones con su equipo durante un par de meses, les avisaron de una misión más grande donde participaría más de la mitad del campamento. Partieron a las seis de la mañana, después de haber desayunado rápidamente. Y se vieron envueltos en una zona armada en menos de un par de horas. Los habían acorralado. Simple y llanamente. Se habían metido en una especie de trampa por parte de los enemigos y habían acorralado a la mitad de los hombres. Empezaban a haber un número elevado de bajas y heridos.

Tony se puso a cubierto detrás de un grueso muro dentro de un edificio abandonado y medio derruido por las bombas. No pudo evitar pensar en Steve, y eso lo asustó más todavía. Habían hecho una bonita amistad desde que él había llegado al campamento, prácticamente inseparables. Entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, pasaban su tiempo libre juntos y solo se separaban para ir a dormir.

“¡A cubierto!” escuchó Tony a un par de metros de él. Poco después el sonido de una bomba y disparos volvieron a hacerse presentes en la escena.

Él y dos hombres más se posicionaron para salir y continuar atacando cuando una bomba mucho más grande cayó al lado de ellos. Tony sintió que era empujado por la fuerza del explosivo y notó el golpe en su espalda y en su cabeza contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de él. Dio un vistazo intentando buscar a Steve, pero antes de poder encontrarlo, todos los ruidos dejaron de existir y su visión se volvió completamente negra.

.

.

.

“¡TONY!”.

.

.

.

“¡Tony despierta!” escuchó.

Sintió como alguien golpeaba levemente su cara para que abriera los ojos. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y solo pudo levantar un poco sus parpados. Le costaba demasiado, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para su compañero.

“Tony, quédate conmigo, por favor. ¡Que alguien traiga una camilla! Tony… To-”.

++++

La misión había ido completamente mal desde el principio, y Steve había tenido un mal presentimiento desde prácticamente el minuto uno. Así que, contra toda ley establecida en esos casos, Steve se escabulló para buscar a su amigo, ya fuera vivo, herido, o Dios no lo quisiera, muerto, entre todos los soldados.

Después de un largo rato de agonizante búsqueda, Steve entró en uno de los edificios abandonados y pudo ver a Tony resguardado y preparándose para atacar de nuevo junto con otros dos hombres. Suspiró completamente aliviado antes de ver caer una bomba prácticamente a su lado. No le dio tiempo a siquiera gritar que se cubrieran, el ruido fue ensordecedor y los tres cuerpos volaron por los aires en apenas segundos.

Steve corrió rápidamente hacia su amigo.

“¡TONY!” gritó mientras corría hacia él.

“¡Tony despierta!” dijo cuando llegó al cuerpo ensangrentado de su compañero. _Por favor, por favor, no te mueras_ rezó mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionara. Algo pareció hacer porque sintió como el moreno abría levemente los ojos para volverlos a cerrar.

“Tony, quédate conmigo, por favor. ¡Que alguien traiga una camilla! Tony… Tony, no te vayas. No me dejes solo aquí, por favor. Te quiero, Tony”.

Poco después, una camilla lo levantaba del suelo para llevarlo al hospital de la base.

++++

Sus ojos todavía pesaban demasiado. Todo su cuerpo ardía demasiado. Sentía en su pecho un dolor agonizante que no quería tener. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, y se volvió a dormir.

.

.

.

Intentaba abrir sus ojos de nuevo, pero el silencio que había a su alrededor solo lo llevaba a seguir durmiendo. Relajo su cuerpo de nuevo y se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

Sintió un leve roce en su brazo izquierdo y abrió los ojos de repente, sin mover otra parte de su cuerpo. El agarre en su brazo se fue y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia ese lado para ver quien se encontraba en ese lugar. Sonrió al ver a Steve allí, con su uniforme puesto y su tic nervioso en la pierna.

Tony intentó hablar, pero no pudo porque tenía la boca completamente seca. Steve pareció entender su necesidad porque le dio un vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesilla del lado de la cama. Bebió lentamente sintiendo un dolor atroz al intentar levantarse. Steve puso su mano sobre su hombro para indicarle que no lo intentara. Al terminar, Tony sonrió.

“No digas que casi te mato del susto” dijo Tony.

“Casi me matas del susto” corroboró Steve con una sonrisa de alivio por ver despierto por fin a su amigo.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Se encontraban sentados mirando como los demás soldados entrenaban. Steve dibujaba en su cuaderno y Tony simplemente observaba a todos sus compañeros.

La presencia de la agente Carter rompió la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban.

“Hola, Steve. Hola, señor Stark” saludó la mujer cuando se posicionó delante de ellos, tapando la vista de todos los soldados.

“Buenos días, Peggy” la saludó de vuelta Steve, Tony solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

“Los chicos quieren ir esta noche al bar a celebrar la llegada del pelotón 331. Yo… me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo. Podemos bailar” dijo atropelladamente la chica. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Steve le dio una mirada a Tony antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la mujer.

“Su-supongo que sí, aunque yo no sé bailar” dijo.

“A las 8 en punto” respondió de nuevo la mujer con una sonrisa antes de irse prácticamente corriendo sin decir nada.

Tony se quedó mirando a Steve fijamente esperando que este dijera algo, Steve no pensaba decir nada, de todas maneras.

“Así que Peggy Carter… ¿te gusta?” preguntó al final Tony intentando ocultar todos los sentimientos que se lo comían por dentro.

“Yo… bueno, no lo sé. Sí. No” dijo Steve frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

“Entiendo” le respondió Tony posando una mano sobre su hombro, “¿sabes? Yo podría enseñarte a bailar”.

Y así como lo dijo, lo hizo. Un par de horas más tarde, Tony había pagado el suficiente dinero para que el dueño del bar les dejara estar un par de horas allí solos.

“Es por una buena causa. El chico no sabe bailar y tiene una cita” le había dicho al dueño del sitio.

Tony encendió la música y se dirigió dando pequeños pasitos de baile al ritmo de la música hacia donde se encontraba Steve.

“Tengo el brazo malo. Así que hay que ir con cuidado” dijo Tony señalando la escayola de su brazo derecho.

“No quiero hacerte daño” Steve respondió con la preocupación teñida en sus ojos y un poco de culpa por no haber pensado en ello.

Tony le restó importancia y durante las siguientes horas ambos practicaron los pasos que Tony iba indicándole que hiciera. Steve aprendía rápido, así que al final, simplemente bailaban sin decir nada. Se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro.

“Te irás” dijo Steve, queriendo que hubiera sido una pregunta, pero siendo una afirmación porque ya sabía la respuesta. Tony asintió levemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

“Mañana. Ya no soy apto para la guerra. Tengo esta cosa en el corazón, que es horrible, pero me mantiene con vida”.

Steve lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y miró el reactor, como lo habían llamado, que se encontraba en el centro del pecho de Tony. La luz brillaba y él levantó la mano para tocarlo, pero se echó atrás en el último segundo y la bajó rápidamente.

Tony, sin embargo, le cogió del brazo para incitarlo a que lo tocara. A que le tocara el corazón. Steve mirándole fijamente a los ojos posó su mano abierta sobre el reactor. Sentía como este temblaba levemente y giraba cada vez más rápido debajo de su mano.

Tony dio un paso hacia él, ese que antes se habían separado y un poquito más. Steve, por acto reflejo, entreabrió levemente los labios y Tony lo tomó como la señal para acercarse definitivamente a él y darle un suave beso en los labios. Solo un toque.

Cuando se separaron, Steve no pudo evitarlo y dirigiendo la mano que no estaba en el reactor a la nuca de Tony, lo acercó de nuevo en un beso más largo y más íntimo.  

.

.

.

Esa noche, Steve canceló su cita con la agente Peggy Carter.

++++

Entró rápidamente y dando un portazo a la que había sido la habitación de su compañero, esperando que Tony no se hubiera ido todavía. Cuando entró y lo vio allí, terminando de recoger sus cosas, se acercó corriendo y con todo el cuidado que pudo para no hacerle daño, lo acorraló para darle un beso necesitado que Tony no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos dando una larga mirada a la zona, esperando que nadie los hubiera visto.

“Prométeme que vendrás a buscarme” pidió Tony.

Steve solo lo besó de nuevo.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Habían pasado unos cuatro meses desde que había vuelto de Europa. Después de recuperarse, él había empezado a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Así que por las mañanas estaba en la empresa y por las tardes se encontraba en su taller. Al fin y al cabo, él era un genio.

La guerra había terminado hacía un par de días, Tony no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Mientras la guerra durara, él podía pensar que Steve iría a buscarle cuando volviera a Nueva York, pero ahora que había terminado, si el rubio no iba a por él, era porque ya no quería saber nada, o que al final había decidido irse con la agente Carter. Opción que era mucho más sencilla. Él lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Llevaba un par de horas medio metido debajo de un coche, intentando arreglarlo y pensando.

Un ruido lo sorprendió. Él salió rápidamente de debajo del coche para ver a un Steve completamente recto en la entrada de su taller. Llevaba una maleta en su mano y un traje gris con chaleco.

“Has venido” dijo con una sonrisa.

Steve solo tiró la maleta al suelo y se acercó para abrazarlo y empezar a besarlo. Lo cargó hasta la mesa más cercana, y besándose y tirando todo lo que encontraban en su camino ambos empezaron a desnudarse. No importaba nada, solo que estaban juntos.

++++

Habían establecido una vida sencilla entre semanas llenas de trabajo y fines de semana en una de las casas de campo de Tony, completamente apartados de la vida cuotidiana.

Esa casa era el lugar donde ambos se desenvolvían con naturalidad, expresando lo que sentían en cada momento, sintiéndose libres a los ojos de la sociedad que no los aceptaba.

“Debí haberte escrito” dijo Steve una de esas noches sentados en el sofá de la sala de la casa y acariciando la pierna de Tony.

“Yo lo hice” respondió el moreno apartando la mirada de la de Steve.

“No recibí ninguna carta”.

“No dije que las enviara” respondió de vuelta levantándose y sacando un montoncito de cartas de uno de los cajones de una cómoda del salón.

Steve lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las quitó rápidamente de las manos de Tony.

“Solo léelas en otro momento” Steve asintió abrazándolas.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaban demasiado rápidos para ambos, y por desgracia la vida les golpeaba una vez más.

Tony dio un portazo al salir de la casa, cogió su maleta del fin de semana y sin mirar atrás se encaminó al coche.

“No me lo puedo creer” dijo sin realmente poder creérselo.

“Tony, por favor” suplicó Steve.

“Por favor, ¿qué? Eres tú el que se va a casar” le respondió con todo el odio que sentía después de arrebatarle su maleta al rubio y cerrar el maletero con otro portazo.

Steve se paró al lado del vehículo.

“Tony, yo...” empezó y por desgracia para Tony, no podía resistirse a la cara que ponía Steve. Suspiró fuertemente.

“¿La quieres?” preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera que no.

Steve no dijo nada, solo miró con intensidad como el moreno caminaba de un lado a otro.

“No iré” continuó Tony.

“Quiero que vengas a la boda, Tony” le rogó Steve por segunda vez, volviendo al inicio de la discusión, “es importante para mí. Y yo… yo no tengo familia” añadió y Tony volvió a mirarlo con odio.

“¡Joder, Steve! Yo no quiero ser tu jodida familia” gritó con frustración, pero acercándose al rubio al ver la cara que este ponía “¿por qué tienes que casarte?” preguntó ya más relajado acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

“Es lo que tengo que hacer, Tony” dijo, y añadió, “y si tu tuvieras un mínimo de decencia también lo harías”.

Tony lo miró esta vez con el odio reflejado en sus ojos miel.

“¿No creerías que tú y yo podríamos casarnos y vivir como una familia?” volvió a hablar el rubio sin mirarlo y apretando su mandíbula. Tony deshizo el contacto de inmediato y se dirigió hacia su asiento en el coche.

“Solo… solo volvamos a Nueva York”.

++++

Steve miraba a Peggy, aunque su vista iba hacia el final de la calle, esperando a que Tony apareciera por ahí.

Peggy le frotaba el hombro asumiendo que el comportamiento del rubio era por los nervios previos a la boda.

Steve soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones y sonrió grandemente al ver a Tony a lo lejos.

“Has venido” le dijo cuando el hombre llegó a su altura.

“No puedes casarte sin un padrino” le respondió él con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro y tomándose la libertad de llevar sus manos a la corbata de Steve para ajustarla correctamente.

.

.

.

Durante la ceremonia Tony no pudo quitar la vista de Steve. Se notaba que el hombre estaba tenso, pero aun así no perdió en ningún momento el encanto que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sintió como el rubio lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, y él intentó sonreírle todas las veces, como diciendo “tú puedes, es lo correcto”, pero para Tony no era lo correcto en absoluto y sintió que sus ojos estaban mojados y se maldijo internamente a él por débil.

Y a la sociedad por homofóbica.

Y al idiota de Steve por casarse.

.

.

.

“De verdad lo has hecho” dijo cuando los dos entraron al baño del restaurante donde estaban celebrando la ceremonia. Tony cerró el pestillo detrás de él tras comprobar que estaban solos.

“Sí…” susurró Steve sin apenas atreverse a mirarlo.

“Ahora eres un hombre casado” continuó Tony dándole más énfasis a su oración. Tampoco es que quisiera llegar a algún lado, solo estaba dolido.

Steve asintió esta vez sin decir nada.

“Y tienes una mujer que-” se calló de repente Tony cuando Steve lo agarró de los hombros y empezó a besarle de forma desesperada. Tony no tardó en responderle ni un segundo, abrió su boca y acarició con su lengua los labios del rubio. Steve colocó sus manos en la espalda baja del moreno agarrando con fuerza su cinturón para levantarlo levemente y acercarlo a él.

Ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido antes de soltarse y mirarse fijamente. Tony se reacomodó su ropa mientras le daba un beso mucho más suave.

“Y tu primer beso de casado no es con tu mujer” dijo Tony esta vez con una sonrisa recordando como Steve se había apartado suavemente y le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Peggy.

“¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de recordarme que me acabo de casar?” le suplicó Steve apoyándose en el lavamanos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

“No” respondió con simpleza abriendo el pestillo de la puerta y saliendo del baño.

Steve se echó a llorar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los meses habían pasado demasiado lentos, como si hubieran querido burlarse de ellos.

En ese tiempo se habían visto algunos días sueltos y algún fin de semana que habían conseguido ir a la casita de Tony.

Steve empezaba a sentirse miserable. No hacia ni un año que se había casado y se sentía como un desgraciado. Él no amaba a Peggy, aunque intentaba con todo su corazón quererla.

“He pensado que podríamos invitar a cenar a Tony el sábado. Hace tiempo que no lo vemos” Peggy habló de repente desde la cocina.

“¿A Tony? Claro” dijo él demasiado rápido, “hace tiempo que no lo vemos, sí” dijo intentando sonar tranquilo. Peggy sonrió.

.

.

.

La casa donde Steve vivía con Peggy era bonita, una casita blanca con patio trasero y un jardín demasiado verde con una valla blanca. Evidentemente, la bandera de Estados Unidos en el porche. Tony no pudo evitar pararse enfrente para mirarla y pensar que de alguna manera, era lo que Steve quería.

La puerta principal se abrió y Peggy salió muy feliz de ella.

“¡Tony! Cuanto tiempo” dijo al llegar a su altura y darle un abrazo.

“Lo mismo digo” respondió al abrazo un poco incómodo.

“Vamos. Steve está ayudándome con la mesa” habló mientras ya se dirigía al interior de la casa.

Tony dio un último vistazo a la propiedad antes de suspirar y entrar.

Sería una larga noche.

.

.

.

La cena había ido demasiado perfecta para la situación en la que los tres se encontraban. Steve y Tony se daban pequeñas miradas furtivas y Peggy parecía demasiado feliz y sin darse cuenta de nada.

Tony estaba nervioso. Él era demasiado observador para no darse cuenta. Peggy no había bebido ni una gota de vino en toda la velada. Él solo esperaba estar equivocado.

“Tengo que decirles algo, chicos” habló la mujer después de sacar una pequeña tarta de manzana. Tony cerró los puños con fuerza debajo de la mesa, “estoy en cinta” dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio.

Tony esperando que fuera una jodida broma, _porque Dios esto no podía estar pasando_ y al mismo tiempo pensando que era lo más normal del mundo.

Steve sin saber cómo reaccionar delante de su amante.

Al final, fue Tony quien reaccionó primero levantándose de la silla.

“¡Enhorabuena, chicos! Estaban tardando” dijo abrazando levemente a la mujer y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Steve, incitándolo al mismo tiempo a reaccionar.

Steve en ese momento solo quería estar bajo tierra.

.

.

.

“Tony” lo llamó yendo detrás de él hacia la salida de la casa.

“Enhorabuena” repitió por segunda vez en la noche sin mirarlo.

“Tony” volvió a llamarlo alcanzándolo y cogiéndolo del brazo.

“¿Qué quieres, Steve?” habló el moreno con dureza y determinación.

Steve estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero la cerró. No podía, no podía decirle lo que quería y como se sentía ahora. No podía meter la pata pidiéndole que lo salvara de esa vida que no quería. Diciéndole que lo que quería era que lo llevara con él a su casita en el campo, que estuvieran juntos. No podía ahora que iba a tener un hijo.

Tony pareció leer los ojos de Steve porque sonrió.

“A mí también me gustaría” dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse de allí con la intención de no volver jamás.

++++

Las semanas siguientes fueron un suplicio para Steve. Intentó ir a la casa de Tony a hablar con él, pero el servicio de la mansión no le había dejado pasar ni de la puerta del jardín.

Él sabía que Tony estaba allí, porque él trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su taller.

Le había mandado un par de cartas, pero el genio no había respondido ninguna de ellas.

Steve estaba muerto en vida.


	6. Capítulo 6

Peggy entró en la casa con las lágrimas todavía en los ojos. En ese momento, no tenía tampoco a nadie con quien compartir su pena. Ella lo había deseado tanto…

Steve volvería al día siguiente por unos asuntos del trabajo y ella estaba sola en esto.

Entró rápidamente y a trompicones al despacho de su marido, intentando encontrar algún número de teléfono que le sirviera para contactar con él.

Abrió todos los cajones buscando la agenda de Steve. No sabía dónde este la podría haber dejado.

Abría, rebuscaba y cerraba de manera automática hasta que pilló con que el cajón superior derecho estaba bloqueado.

No entendía porque Steve bloquearía un cajón, él nunca había sido un hombre de secretos.

Peggy, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se sentó en la silla y se sacó una horquilla de sus cabellos, la dobló para poder utilizarla de llave e intentó abrir el cajón.

Unos minutos más tarde, sintió como lentamente el pequeño pestillo rodaba y el cajoncito se abría.

Un montón de cartas aparecieron imponentes a los ojos de Peggy. Ella las cogió con delicadeza y vio que todas ellas eran de Tony hacia Steve o al revés. Solo de ellos. Pensó al principio que no era algo tan extraño, pues los dos hombres habían hecho una gran amistad y Tony tuvo que irse antes de tiempo de la guerra.

Peggy empezó a abrirlas una a una, por orden. Y sintió como su pecho se estrujaba con cada una de las palabras que leía.

Empezó a pensar en todas las veces que había podido ver la complicidad que ambos hombres se tenían, y ahora lo entendía todo.

Tony amaba a Steve y Steve amaba a Tony.

Cogió la carta más reciente, una que Steve había escrito, pero no enviado y la leyó. Pudo sentir el amor que había en cada línea.

La guardó en su bolsillo y volvió a cerrar el cajón.

.

.

.

Steve abrió la puerta de casa y dejó la maleta al lado del mueble de la entrada. Dio un pequeño vistazo a su casa antes de entrar al salón y encontrarse con su mujer sentada sobre uno de los sofás.

“Peggy” la saludó acercándose con una leve sonrisa hacia ella y asustándose un poco al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de la chica. Peggy lo miró con un poco de lástima y ternura al mismo tiempo. Steve había sido un hombre bueno.

“Tenemos que hablar, Steve” le dijo. Steve asintió sin decir nada y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, manteniendo una leve distancia.

“¿Eres feliz?” preguntó con simpleza la mujer. Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta de todas maneras. Steve la miró sin comprender la finalidad de aquella pregunta, aún sin saberlo, no pudo ocultar en sus iris azules el dolor que sentía, “lo siento, Steve, yo buscaba un número para poder localizarte y las vi. Vi tus cartas”.

Steve abrió grandemente los ojos y empezó a temblar.

“Lo siento, Peggy. Lo siento mucho” empezó a decir entre sollozos.

“No lo sientas” le dijo la chica posando su mano sobre sus mejillas y limpiando sus lágrimas. Steve sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiarse la cara.

“No puedo. No puedo dejarte a ti y al bebé” fue lo que él dijo mirándola. Peggy le devolvió el gesto con tristeza.

“No hay bebé” dijo. Steve se sobresaltó y la miró interrogante.

“Yo… lo perdí. Por eso buscaba llamarte” le contó con simpleza. Y Steve… Steve no pudo más que suspirar aliviado. Peggy sonrió levemente ante la acción.

“Peggy yo-” empezó a hablar. Pero la chica le hizo un gesto con sus manos.

“No. Eres un buen hombre, Steve. Y eres infeliz con esta vida. Sé y entiendo por qué lo hiciste, sé que la sociedad no te quiere, Steve. Pero tú debes quererte a ti mismo. Sentir amor hacia alguien no es malo, te lo prometo” le dijo la mujer.

Steve siempre había sabido que Peggy era una mujer demasiado especial, él no esperaba que ella tomara así la situación, menos después de perder a su hijo.

Se lanzó a los brazos de la chica abrazándola con fuerza, ella le devolvió el gesto de inmediato.

“Te quiero, Peggy” le dijo entre leves sollozos.

“Sé que lo haces” le respondió, “yo también, por eso le mandé la carta que tú no te atreviste a Tony” añadió con una sonrisa.

“¿Qué?” preguntó sobresaltándose.


	7. Capítulo 7

“Señor” Jarvis dijo abriendo la puerta del taller.

Tony llevaba un par de semanas casi sin salir de aquella zona. El mayordomo empezaba a preocuparse por la situación del hombre al que prácticamente había criado. Él mismo había rechazo en nombre de Anthony las constantes visitas de Steven y había visto como Anthony rompía un par de cartas que el rubio le había mandado. Luego, él las había rescatado del bote de la basura. Él conocía la naturaleza de los sentimientos que ambos hombres tenían, sabía cómo de grande era el amor que Anthony sentía hacia el otro. Él lo había cuidado toda su vida y lo conocía a la perfección. No pretendía juzgarlo, tampoco. Él deseaba la felicidad de Anthony por encima de todo.

La carta que le llevaba esta vez era un poco especial. La había recibido en mano y estaba cumpliendo las ordenes exactas para que fuera entregada.

“Señor Anthony” lo llamó por segunda vez acercándose esta vez más para romper la atmosfera de trabajo que el genio había creado.

“Jarvis” se sobresaltó el hombre, “¿qué pasa?” preguntó con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando el hombre elevó hacía su cara una carta, “ya sabes lo que hago con ellas. Hazlo tú mismo” dijo volviendo al trabajo de nuevo.

“Esta es, señor, un poco diferente” habló con calma para volver a llamar la atención del moreno. Su naturalidad curiosa lo traicionó.

“¿Qué tiene de diferente?”.

“La manda la señora Rogers” le explicó viendo la mueca que hacia el hombre al escuchar como se había referido a ella. Tony suspiró viendo la insistencia del hombre delante suyo y le quitó la carta de las manos.

_De Peggy para Tony,_ leyó en el dorso de la carta. Tony la abrió sin importarle demasiado el romper el sobre. Había dos hojas dentro. Tony leyó la primera de ellas.

_Querido Tony,_

_Sé que puede ser extraño que yo te mande una carta, pero lo hago debido a la situación en la que nos encontramos._

_Esta mañana, después de volver del médico y saber que había perdido a mi hijo, descubrí entre los cajones de Steve todas las cartas que ambos se mandaron desde que estuvieron en la guerra. Nunca había leído tanto amor y cariño en un montón de hojas. No puedo sentir odio hacia vosotros._

_Steve no es feliz a mi lado, ya lo sabía. Pero ahora sé el motivo._

_Yo quiero a Steve, pero él te ama a ti, y tú lo amas a él. Y contra eso no puedo luchar._

_Ahora entiendo demasiadas cosas. Y solo quiero pedirte un favor. Sigue amándolo como lo has hecho hasta ahora y haz de su vida un eterno jubilo. Steve es un buen hombre._

_En este sobre te adjunto una carta que Steve escribió hace un par de días, pero no se atrevió a mandarte._

_Buena suerte, Tony. A ambos._

_Con cariño, Peggy._

_Pd: que no os dañen, id con mucho cuidado, por favor._

Tony, con las manos temblorosas y la vista medio borrosa por las lágrimas busco la otra hoja que minutos antes había dejado encima de la mesa y la cogió para leerla. Reconoció de inmediato la letra cursiva y estilizada de Steve.

_Mi querido Tony,_

_Rechazas mis visitas y seguramente también rompas mis cartas._

_Está fuera de mi control, como puedes ver._

_Todos estos meses atrás, cuando no tenía nada que perder, te escribía en mi cabeza, era demasiado cobarde para escribir sobre el papel. Pero ahora ya no me importa. El amor que siento por ti corre a través de mí como la veta a través de la madera._

_Te quiero, Tony. Te quiero._

_Tu rostro, tu voz, tus caricias entran en mi mente en los momentos menos oportunos y no tengo poder para detenerlos. Ni deseo detenerlos._

_Quiero que estemos juntos como estábamos en la casa del campo, para siempre, no solo un fin de semana. Quiero que dure tanto que parezca normal. Quiero hacer cosas normales, cosas fuera del dormitorio que nunca pudimos hacer. Hacer tostadas, rastrillar hojas, sentarnos en silencio..._

_Te quiero, Tony. Siempre te he querido... ahora lo sé._

_Dime que no llego demasiado tarde._

_Steve._

Tony la releyó un par de veces antes de levantarse abruptamente para salir de su taller. En la puerta, su mayordomo le interrumpió la carrera en seco.

“Tiene una visita, señor” dijo con una sonrisa el hombre apartándose de la entrada y dejándolo pasar.

Al subir las escaleras y llegar a la entrada, Tony se topó con el gran cuerpo de Steve y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a besarlo.

Steve lo cogió al vuelo y con cuidado lo sentó sobre el mueble de la entrada mientras lo besaba y acariciaba. Había echado tanto de menos sentir el cuerpo de Tony cerca del suyo que gimió de placer cuando este se rozó levemente contra él.

Tony se separó un poco de él jadeando y demandando un poco de aire antes de hablar.

“Nunca es demasiado tarde, Steve” dijo sonriendo y sin dejarle tiempo al otro a responder, pues volvió a atacar sus labios en un beso demandante y ansiado.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, cuando estaba mirando la serie solo podía pensar “joder, esto quedaría tan bien en un Stony” y aquí está. Evidentemente hice algunos cambios y la trama no tiene nada que ver.  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
